yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Emerald's Day Off with Daphne
Emerald's Day Off with Daphne is the ninth episode of the third season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Emerald is sent to spend sometime with Daphne Blake, It was crazy for Daphne to spend time with Emerald. When Rarity and Spike went away, Daphne was babysitting her and Sapphire Gem. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are on the Mystery of the U.F.O. crash landing on earth with Ford Pines. Yuna's research/Daphne arrived at the Boutique One day, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. When she flipped the pages, Yuna discovered the cliffs were Dipper and Mabel were rescued by Stanley in Gravity Falls. Meanwhile, Daphne Balke arrived to babysit Emerald and Sapphire Gem during the mystery case as they meet up with the rest of Mystery Incorporate. Daphne babysitting on the Job/Back with Yuna, her friends and Lavertus Daphne packed everything for Sapphire Gem on the diaper bag, Emerald couldn't believe she's with Mystery Incorporated. Stanley at first didn't take Emerald's appearance well, Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy-Doo on the other hand were happy to see her. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends training with the Chima Warriors and the Ninja Team. Tyrone warned Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon about the U.F.O., Yuna and her friends investigates with Lavertus. The Universe Portal was about to open. Dr. Hämsterviel and Professor Kipple's plan/Discovery of the U.F.O. At Tartarus, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were upset and angry that they were defeated by Princess Yuna and he friends. So, Dr. Hämsterviel and Professor Kipple had to steal the Journals and free them. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends discovered something from the night sky. Lavertus explained the U.F.O. crashed landed in Gravity Falls millions of years ago and the sides crashed through the cliffs made Ford Pines wary. So, They gathered help from Lloyd, Laval and their friends to help. Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy helps Daphne with Sapphire Gem/Hämsterviel and Kipple! Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy helps out Daphne with Sapphire. Despite the diapering, bottle feeding and burping, They were great playing with him as they're the out to investigate the U.F.O. Back with Yuna, her friends and Lavertus, They discovered the same U.F.O. the Mystery Gang found. Then, Hämsterviel and Kipple spotted Yuna, her friends and Mystery Inc as they make ready for their plan. Hämsterviel and Emerald's dual/The World is saved Emerald hears a sound, So, She gathered the others and investigate. When they got here, Kipple demands for the Journals but Yuna and her friends refused. Emerald duels Hämesterviel with lightsabers one on one, Ford called out Galactic Federation and informed the Grand Council Woman. Then, Emerald brought down Hämesterviel for good. Hämsterviel and Kipple are in Prison/Daphne took Emerald and Sapphire Gem home Hämesterviel and Kipple were defeated, They were brought under custody of the federation. Then, The Nightmare Family and Bill were very disappointed in their failure. Meanwhile, Emerald and Sapphare Gem were back home just when Rarity and Spike got home. At Skylands, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about Emerald's time with Daphne and the Mystery Gang. In the end credits, Emerald was practicing Keytar with Human Rarity. Meanwhile Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna, They spend their night together like mother and daughter. Nightshade was surprised to see them get along. Trivia * Songs and Score # Transcript *Emerald's Day Off with Daphne (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225